


【EC】傻瓜

by Sh_R_Titas



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: End of the World, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: *普通人设定的EC*性格大概是初恋→逆转查
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 1





	【EC】傻瓜

『00:50:48』

“艾瑞克，你并不应该讨人喜欢，”他缓了缓接着说，“你是那种不会让人一眼爱上的人，尤其是我在你旁边时，你这个特点更加凸显，哈哈——但是每一个误打误撞，痴痴傻傻爱上你的倒霉蛋最后都欲罢不能，就算你完全不在乎这些人。”

“你知道为什么吗？想听我给你讲情话吗，艾瑞克？——你还活着吗，艾瑞克•兰谢尔？”

“我不想，把它们收回去吧。”

男人硬拖硬拽，粗鲁地想把这个嗑了迷幻药的家伙带出这片无人区，不理会他嘟囔的话——“他们居然没有威士忌”、“也没有琴酒”、“酒吧招待里那个红发的最美”，也许还有些其他的想入非非之语，但他没有听清楚。这些都不是重要的事，眼下最要紧的事情是逃离这里。

“你不能闯进‘无人区’！”艾瑞克只是说，“如果我没有找到你，而你在里面迷路的话……距离小行星撞击只有五十分钟不到了。”

“噢！还有五个小时——”

“是不到五十分钟。”

冒着热气的男人重重地推开钳制他的手，“你是在嘲笑我分不清‘五十’和‘五’吗？”他认真地发着疯，“听着，你这家伙，我可不是个……”

“不，查尔斯，你是把‘小时’和‘分钟’这两个完全不相同词听混了，”艾瑞克指出，但就此不再抓着他而自顾自走在再前面，“走了。”

“滚吧滚吧！越远越好，别说我无情，亲爱的……我们已经没关系啦！”

赶着走路的人这时才想起来：他们分手了，在十四天之前。艾瑞克•兰谢尔没能在接到查尔斯失踪的电话时想起来，也没有在打听到查尔斯下落时想起来，偏偏这时候想起来了。

“我跟你解释过这件事，别再这样了，查尔斯，”艾瑞克烦躁地捋了下头发，背过身去对查尔斯说，“我现在是‘陨落区’事务警。”

“好的，可这就是你的伟大理由？别逗了，艾瑞克，你就算死了我也会在你身边，”虽然这么说，但查尔斯看上去却并不在乎他说的话似的，“我不想走，我喜欢这里，这里静悄悄的，没有不懂事的小孩、总是偷走重要东西的窃贼……”

“外面的乡村是静悄悄的，你可以去那。查尔斯，我们走吧。”艾瑞克利落地走过来，抓起查尔斯的手臂又继续把他往前拖。

查尔斯再一次挣脱了他，“不！”他发了疯地往反方向大步走。药物影响了小脑功能，只能跌跌撞撞地操使着他的身体扶着商店橱窗或者墙壁奔跑。路灯没开，四周黑漆漆的，他前进完全是凭借月亮那点微薄的光，所以艾瑞克轻松地超过了他，用身体挡住了他的去路，“你这傻瓜。”他按住查尔斯肩膀。如果说他还有退路的话，那就是跟着艾瑞克回讨厌的、聒噪的安全区。

于是查尔斯骂骂咧咧地，相当放肆地打了挡道的人一拳，然后在和艾瑞克在乱七八糟的争斗里撞上了路边的邮箱，意识就像月华一般晕染开。

离所谓的世界末日剩余四十一分钟。

『00:41:37』

“这次撞击会直接毁灭四分之一的陆地，主要是亚欧大陆的西南部……但冲击波会造成的影响可能更加广阔。最后近十亿人不得不迁徙，聚集在小小的‘安全区’……纷纷扰扰，令人心烦。每个人都吓坏了。”

九天前，艾瑞克换班后路过十五大道，在一家咖啡馆摆放在外面的桌椅前很巧合地看到了正在下棋的查尔斯，他对面坐了一位老先生。

“是的，大家都吓坏了，”老人戴着一顶报童帽，“都把‘安全’当成‘绝对安全’了。还有九天就要世界末日了，我们却还能坐在这悠闲地下棋喝咖啡。”

“灾难面前我们只能是做个乐观主义者。”查尔斯动了他的棋子，白棋，走的王后。

艾瑞克躲在查尔斯后面，没有出声。在这里能看见对方的背脊，由于习惯久坐而略微弯曲。他现在就差拿一张报纸戳两个孔，就能够像个白痴一样偷窥了。他有几天没见过查尔斯了，两天，还是三天？查尔斯没有给自己鬓角的头发梳上一些发胶，也没有剃新长出来的胡须。

“最近烦心事很多，对吗，查理？”老人的手放在黑马上，又换到了黑骑士上面。

“嗯……只是关于那颗小行星罢了，它弄错轨道，我们就要受难，”查尔斯不塞感情地说，“只是……我渴望安静，但总是很吵，现在就算是凌晨也没片刻安宁喽。”

“搬去乡下或许好点。”

“也是一样的，哪里都集满了人。现在，世界是个真真正正的‘地球村’！”

艾瑞克自认为不是个胆小或者死要面子的人，但是此时他连一点点打招呼的勇气都没有。并非他担心在大庭广众之下争吵，事实上他是出自内心的歉疚，毕竟是他不打招呼就从公寓里把自己搬走了，至今他仍不知道那到底是负责任还是不负责任——他每天都在忙着撤离“陨落区”的群众，以及无数令人烦躁的七七八八的事情。于是就这样了。

某天，插牙刷的孔槽忽然多出一个位子；查尔斯不习惯的那瓶漱口水不见了；相对整洁的那一半衣柜空了；鞋柜里皮鞋、运动鞋、拖鞋少了几双；书架上的书本来挤得刚好能全部立起来，现在因为少了几本而斜在那里；书桌被收拾过，施德楼铅笔从HB到6B全都零散放在笔筒里……不看桌子上那封短短的信，就像这屋子里没来住过什么人。

完完全全。干净利索得像他从未觉得可以安身下来，此前查尔斯不会相信把一个人存在的痕迹抹去会这么容易。

查尔斯平静地走进书房，把装着笔记本电脑的包放到书桌上，可谁想的到他心里面多慌张。

“我输了，今天状态不佳，你动骑士的那会我就应该赢的，我不该想的太多，”查尔斯有些可惜地说，“下次见，艾瑞克。”

坐在邻座的艾瑞克•兰谢尔抬眼看去，以为自己被发现了，却发现查尔斯不过是在跟那个老人告别，而刚好那位先生与他同名。

“再见，查尔斯，”老先生笑着说，“明天见。”

查尔斯对他笑了笑，起身拉了拉起皱的大衣，然后从另一个方向悠悠慢步离开，没有碰见自己。

棋盘果然不是他的。

『00:36:54』

当查尔斯像布偶熊一样靠在一个邮递信箱上烦躁地盯着艾瑞克时，距离世界末日剩余三十六分钟。艾瑞克正在频繁地看表。

“查尔斯，清醒点，”他注视着查尔斯凝着视线的眼，他知道药效正在过去，“走了，我们必须——”

“别靠近我……”查尔斯咬牙切齿地说，悄悄顺着邮箱的铁皮爬起来，嘴里絮絮叨叨着这句话，“别靠近我。”

“时间不多了！”

“你从来不跟我商量！”

他没见过查尔斯发这么大火，而且是无理由的。他眼里的查尔斯•泽维尔是彬彬有礼的，他甚至会把教养留给不尊重他的恶徒。他从不高声讲话或者在日常生活里阔步走路。所以他以为，就算是无法饶恕的罪行，查尔斯也会宽恕他。

如果连他都不是圣人，那谁是？

“商量什么？！”

“你忽略我的意见：我不想回去。”

查尔斯是个讨人喜欢的人，就是那种人们一眼会爱上的，光芒四射的谦卑的绅士。他的好脾气和谁都合得来，哪怕是艾瑞克•兰谢尔这一类对谁都爱理不理、冷面相对的人。他总害怕伤害到人，所以他宁愿把别人刀子都吞金自己肚子，不管它们会造成什么影响。

此前艾瑞克一直都这么认为的，理直气壮且坚信不移。也许是他选择性忽略了查尔斯内心的微妙变化。比方说，放在鞋柜里穿了半年的皮鞋；一直坏掉的洗碗机；随手放置的车钥匙——一成不变的生活。楼上小孩总在难得的午休时跳来跳去。

不过既然能一起生活其实早就达成了默契，他们学会对越来越糟的世界闭口不提，但人性本色总是控制不住要去指责，由此又产生分歧，且没有人退后。

因为如果退后能解决问题，就算是相对强硬的兰谢尔也会这么做的，他知道他珍惜查尔斯。

艾瑞克相信查尔斯永远都是个内心欣欣向荣的人，他可以独自承受一切——而他想错了。

“这不是需要商量的事情，现在生死攸关。需要商量的是‘明天早上吃不吃早餐’这类问题，很显然这个道理不需要我告诉你，”艾瑞克三番五次去看自己的手表，“有什么事情等我们安全了再说。”

“这个说法是避重就轻。重点不是‘问题’……”查尔斯想要展示他高超的辩论技巧，未过效的药他变得更加地激进，更咄咄逼人。

而兰谢尔直接打断了他的话——用手。查尔斯尚未说完的“你完全没有考虑过”就这么被堵在对方捂住他嘴的手掌里。“先回去。”他烦躁地说。

微量的汽油，污垢的腥味，还有他别克车方向盘上包裹的皮革的味道堵住了查尔斯的鼻子，但查尔斯从来没嫌弃过他身上没有所谓的迷人的香气，他们还在一起时就是这样。

查尔斯轻轻拍开他的手。“对不起，你快回去吧，我真的不想走，我打定主意了。而你……现在应该还来得及的。”

“你不觉得因为讨厌人群吵闹而寻死没有道理吗，查尔斯？”

邋遢的青年没有马上回答，他从深红色针织衫的衣兜里摸了一包压扁的烟，把最后一根烟抽出来，而将空烟盒完全捏扁成平件投进了邮箱，“你知道，艾瑞克，历史上应该有些这样的疯子……”他四处摸自己身上的袋子，最终在屁股后面的裤袋里找到了打火机，“在这呢。”

“总会有这种疯子，”他点了烟抽了一口，继续说，“可以为了自己的追求去死，哪怕只是一幅画、一首曲子、一本小说，或者女人的一双丝袜。”

“这些人可能叫‘艺术家’。”查尔斯吐出一口白色的烟。

“但你不是艺术家，你是个大学教授，教的还是理化类，”艾瑞克说，“你只是个普通人。”

“噢，你提醒我了，我都快忘了，”查尔斯在邮箱投信口抖了抖烟，黄色的光点亮了一下，“是的，我是……普通人。”

距离小行星进入大气层还有二十九分钟。

『00:29:49』

查尔斯是在一天下班之后发现这件事的。鞋柜里忽然就空出来一部分，而此前没有一丁点预兆，他甚至还在昨天晚上和他做爱。

他把皮包放在鞋柜上，当他走进客厅，拿起桌子上那个白色信封的时候，仍然没有任何表情。他是有多聪明才能在看到鞋柜的空缺时马上猜到坏结局，又马上给这一切找到令自己信服的好结局的呢。

“我不需要一封说明书，艾瑞克。Go f** yourself。”

给艾瑞克的电话留言里这么说。

无论如何他得马上接受事实，否则这疯狂的人口密度会马上让他疯狂起来。他楼上的房字租给了一户八人的家庭，他们家的三个小孩每到下午放学的这个时候就会在客厅蹦哒。楼下的街道更加喧哗，他不得不关上所有的窗户，忍受夏末的闷热。

所以他早就考虑着要搬家了，艾瑞克的离开彻底促成了这件事情。去他的撞击。

很快他学会了形单影只的生活，只是稍微有点疲倦。他以前也很疲倦，只是那种疲倦是可以被缓解的，但是现在这种就不行。一觉醒来很累。放着音乐，点上香薰灯，也很累。

以及，他比以前更加地不能接受吵闹。

查尔斯•泽维尔从未这么快地感到苍老过，一开始他以为这跟艾瑞克有关，但渐渐地他发现关系并不大，和他在一起孤独是假的，分开后是真的。如果真要说，就是这样子。可他以为艾瑞克是真的在乎他的，无论发生什么，他们可以一起面对。——二人之间不会有背叛。

他的生活，到底是从什么时候变成这样的？从那颗小行星莫名其妙要来撞地球开始的吗？还是以前就是维持在蜘蛛网上，摇摇荡荡的？

这个问题查尔斯没有肯定答案。

现在他想睡觉了。

但楼上的三个小孩在吵闹。

昨天的碗也没洗。

『00:27:04』

这座空旷黑暗的无人城市，是小行星在不到半小时后预计撞击后冲击波蔓延的主要区域，即“陨落区”。

但就是这么一个地方，有着破碎的橱窗玻璃的，掉漆路灯杆的，被当做大型烟灰缸的邮箱的，还有疯子和疯子的情人的地方，却被此人视为一块世上仅存的风水宝地、世外桃源。

“你休想叫我回到安全区，永远别想。”

查尔斯在恶狠狠说出这些话的时候，动作理应是张牙舞爪、嚣张跋扈的，但是呢！——他却满不在乎地、随意懒惰地把自己的手臂挂在艾瑞克•兰谢尔脖颈上，像是说着情话一样靠在耳朵边说的。

“你疯了吗？”艾瑞克语气平静地问他。

这疯子拉了一下嘴角，收回他挑衅般的调情姿势，把烟蒂丢到下水道口子里，“哈哈，怕是的，”他说，“再不走就来不及了，别再管我了……你已经抛弃了我一次，再来一次也不难吧。”

“你在误解我。你对自己太不负责。”

“正相反，我倒觉得我已经看破红尘，对谁都已经仁至义尽。”

艾瑞克深呼吸了一口气，“我不知道你爱我到什么程度，现在看来是我想的太轻松……”艾瑞克轻声说，“从来都是。我们的爱情故事连最缺乏想象力的人都可以凭空捏造出来。可能不能用‘故事’而只能用‘经过’。”

“别这样想，我变成这样不全是你的缘故，也许我也没那么爱你，”查尔斯相对认真地说道，“我以为你很重要，因为我从来没有像在乎你那样在乎过任何人，所以当你不打招呼就走了的时候，我无法接受。”

“说到底你也只是习惯了我。”艾瑞克一往既往尖锐而真实地指出。

“也许吧，艾瑞克，”查尔斯看了一眼艾瑞克，苦笑一下，“你太残酷了。你是个残酷的……残酷的情人。”

“我们快点跑的话应该还来得及。”艾瑞克又重新牵起查尔斯的手，想要带他离开这里。

而查尔斯用了他所有的力气来坚守阵地。

“我不知道你为什么这么执着，查尔斯。”

“巧了，我也是。”

“这是我的职责所在。”

四周安静了几秒钟。

“我讨厌你，艾瑞克•兰谢尔，”查尔斯再一次提到了厌恶，“我不爱你，你自己走吧。”

尽管这番话说出来的语气相当虚假，因为查尔斯几乎没有口头上说“讨厌”过某人，可还是让艾瑞克愣在了原地。

“你讨厌的是你的生活，”男人说道，“你在固守阵地，不想去面对现实。跟我回去，到那里重新开始，会好的。”

查尔斯把头抬起来，不知道看着远处的依稀的黄色警戒线在想什么。“你还真是个残酷的情人，”他走着他摇摇晃晃的步子走到艾瑞克面前，“你是个不会说浪漫话的坏情人。”

说完他凑过去，贴近了艾瑞克。他先是迅速而小心地吻在男人的下颌，意外地发现他没有阻止，“你再这样我们就得跟小行星赛跑了。”艾瑞克只是说。

“那好吧。”

这一次查尔斯吻在了他的嘴角，他的舌尖无所顾忌地前进，以谋求更深刻的嵌入。

『00:24:23』

艾瑞克喜欢那些灵巧漂亮的小型鸣禽甚于那些威武霸气的大型猛禽。它们细小的、亮闪闪的喙，圆圆的小眼珠子，富有层次的缤纷羽毛，而且会发出美妙的啼啭。大多数人都会羡慕飞鸟。

“只剩二十多分钟了，查尔斯，”他凝视着自己的小鸟，“我们走吧，离开这。”

查尔斯没回复他，只是又亲吻他，去嗅他耳朵后面覆盖在普通香皂味上的汗味，一声不吭地用手臂囚困住他，不让他离开。

现在，他不该把主动权交给自己。就这么让自己亲吻他，拥抱他，他在想什么？查尔斯忽然发现自己的那种看破人心的能力全部失效，他猜不到艾瑞克心中到底是怎么想的，完全猜不到。按照他的一贯作风，不如就顺势而为，置之不理，装出一幅满不在乎的样子。就这么做罢。

他太骄傲了，这种骄傲全深压在潜意识里，其实质是他一贯的防卫心理在作祟。隔离，隔离开一切可能造成伤害的事物以求安稳，说来好笑，他的骄傲只是这样而已。他没有一骑当千的能力，可以像个魔法使或者超人去把所有堆积起来越来越乱的事物处理好，也再没有人可以帮他分担。

可能是每个人都陷入了这种恶性循环，自顾不暇。

吵闹、老鼠在爬、三。

查尔斯把沉重的脑袋埋在他紧绷的肩坎里。

吵闹、裁员、入室窃贼。

艾瑞克把拇指按在对方的腹侧凸出的那块骨头上，也许是盆骨？

吵闹、失眠、房屋出售通告。

他把他曾经的恋人推到在商店展示台上，对方温驯地解开了裤子的扣子。查尔斯穿在里面的短袖上衣被推上去，男人把鼻尖抵在他心脏的位置，那里似乎有温热的气息急促地涨出来。

吵闹、公共治安、一。

他用蹬掉皮鞋的脚拉下艾瑞克的裤链，这一动作使得自己完全被对方的身体压倒。试试看把我的裤子也拉下来，兰谢尔说着，吻过某条肋骨。这相当简单，他说完就这么去做了。

吵闹、致幻剂、一。

时间不够，意境不足，艾瑞克草率地把自己挤进查尔斯腿间那个小小的缝隙里，他已经病态地消瘦了很多。上一次拥抱他的时候，触摸到的不是这样嶙峋的骨架。这不像是他略带重量的身体，他的爱人是个小胖子，每一点多余的肉都长在最可爱的位置，但现在呢？他瘦极了，轻得像床被单。

吵闹、吵闹、山穷水尽。

查尔斯能感觉到这种放肆的勇气，他抓着艾瑞克的肩膀来抵消他要命的冲撞，他自嘲说这才是他的世界末日。什么都不要，什么都没有了。

吵闹、吵闹、吵闹。

艾瑞克最后一次以理智查看表盘时，还剩下五分钟。

『00:05:36』

你还记得那个问题吗？就是那个，关于爱上你的倒霉蛋们的。告诉我，你偷偷思考过吗？嘿，肯定的吧！

时间不多了，艾瑞克。现在你想听我的情话了吗，嗯？算了，你这么无趣的人肯定不会回答我的，干脆告诉你答案。

『00:04:59』

因为人们很容易迷上永不妥协的人，这是真的，我也包括在内，而你即是如此。

『00:04:53』

傻瓜。

『00:04:52』

“我们走吧。”

“你在说什么？”

他不得不有些不耐烦地重复一次。

“我爱你。”

——END——


End file.
